


Thank You for Coming

by Swanny_Sinner (Swanny_Writer)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Grinding, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, Top Jeon Wonwoo, the angst is very brief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanny_Writer/pseuds/Swanny_Sinner
Summary: Curious Cat Anon Asks: Wonwoo saying "ah, you came" in two different circumstances.





	Thank You for Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beautiful people. Here i am once again begging you to spare me, hopefully my shame and struggles in writing this is worth your entertainment and not your ire. 
> 
> I know we're not supposed to assume anything, BUT considering the recent wave of nsfw asks in CC, i figured this one also pertains to it. PLEASE, IF YOU DIDN'T ASK FOR SMUT LET ME KNOW AND I WILL WRITE YOU ANOTHER DRABBLE. I AM SO SORRY IF THAT IS THE CASE, please don't hate me... 
> 
> -

Standing in front of the full length mirror, Wonwoo scowls and curses the creator of the bow tie. It’s been more than ten minutes, and he still can’t manage to tie the damn thing. Dropping his aching arms to his sides, he heaves an annoyed sigh, looking away from his reflection. He lifts a hand to run through his hair, but stops at the last second, recalling how much of a fuss the stylist had made about it earlier. He’s too tired and irritated to deal with those people again.

After taking a couple seconds to steady his breathing, he attempts the ridiculous feat once more, turning on his phone to watch through the tutorial. Again. Wonwoo is a meticulous man, acknowledging his flaws when needed. Which apparently consisted of tying stupid bow ties. When he’d practiced the exact same knots last week, he’d succeeded within a few tries. Hence the reason he thought it’d go smoothly today.

But of course not. Why would it? It’s not like today’s arguably the most important day of his life. If Wonwoo were a superstitious man, he would perhaps have taken the shakiness of his limbs, the clamminess of his palms, and his absolute failure at this bow, as a sign. However, he swallows down the uneasiness and ignores the pangs of discomfort. He blames it on the freezing temperature of the lavish hotel suite, glaring at the thermostats in the corner of the room.

The cold is supposed to limit sweating, which in turn would save the expensive makeup from running down his face. Wonwoo rolls his eyes. No amount of makeup could change his less than enthused expression right now.

Frustrated, he yanks on the ends of the gaudy mustard yellow silk and chucks it. Considering the piece of fabric weighs just about nothing, it lands about a foot away, having floated down slowly as if taunting him with its existence, with what it symbolized. The infuriating piece of silk is saved from getting trampled on by his Italian dress shoes, when a soft knock rasps on the door.

Wonwoo breathes through his nose, fists curling at his sides. If it’s one of those annoying wedding organizers coming in to “just checking up on you, dear,” he’ll really shove the damn bow tie down their throat.

Still, he’s not keen on getting arrested today, so he grits his teeth and clear his throat. “Come in.”

The knob turns, prior to a head of soft ashy brown hair poking through the opening. Wonwoo’s breath gets caught in his chest, and he almost chokes when he and the person make eye contact. His awful mood instantly lifts, grin breaking out.

“Junnie, ah, you came!”

The boy, dressed in a black suit perfectly tailored to his slender build and height, smiles, shutting the door behind him as he enters. “Of course I did!” he exclaims, making a show of admiring Wonwoo in his own tailored suit. “I wouldn’t miss your wedding for the world!”

And just like that, Wonwoo’s mood crumbles. His grin freezes on his face, and his blood runs cold. Right, his wedding. How could he have forgotten? A bitter taste settles over his tongue, and he reaches for a bottled water, hoping the drink will wash it down.

“Thank you for coming,” he murmurs, watching Junhui leaning over one of the many flower arrangements in the room to admire the roses. Something on the floor catches his eye, though, and he glances over.

Frowning slightly, he shakes his head. “Wonwoo,” he says in a tone that’s supposed to be scolding. It sounds borderline whiny to Wonwoo, though. Junhui picks up the abandoned bow tie and turns to him. “Need some help?”

Wonwoo wants to refuse. Wants to grab Junhui’s hand and leave this place forever. But instead, he nods, chuckling ruefully. “You know I’ve never been good at it.”

The other rolls his eyes, but he still giggles, so Wonwoo counts it as a win.

“You’re hopeless, Jeon Wonwoo,” he murmurs, stepping forward to bring the tie around his friend’s neck. “What would you do without me, hm?”

Wonwoo’s heart clenches painfully, and he sucks in a breath through his teeth. Junhui gives him an odd look, but he grins to throw him off. “Die, probably.”

Junhui swats at him, brows furrowed and mouth set in a firm pout. Wonwoo wants to smooth it all out, wants to bring the other closer against him. “Don’t say stuff like that! Especially not today.”

It’s Wonwoo’s turn to roll his eyes. “I don’t see why today’s any different.”

Hands busy tying the bow with expert ease, Junhui briefly glimpses at him. His speech is robotic. “It’s a special day, Wonwoo. You’re getting married. It’s supposed to be filled with nothing but happiness and good wishes.”

 _There is nothing good about today, except seeing you_.

Grabbing the hands still at his neck to make sure their owner is focused on him, Wonwoo says, “I don’t want to marry anyone but you, Junnie. To tell the world that you’re mine. Mine to love and cherish… Those vows I'll have to make, they mean nothing if you're not standing at the altar by my side.”

The bright grin and careful expression that Junhui had put on gradually fade to be replaced by a watery smile. The hands that are normally strong and warm, now feel so small and cold underneath his own. He can feel Junhui’s slight trembles as the latter still attempts to smile at him. The sight breaks his heart.

“I know, Wonwon,” Junhui whispers, voice barely above a whisper. “There’s nothing I’d want more, but…” He laughs, all wet and strained. “But you’re not mine to keep, not… not anymore. Not in this lifetime,” he tries to joke, but it sounds so empty.

Wonwoo lets go of his hands to cup his face, tenderly running his thumbs over the apples of his cheeks. He catches the errant tear, pressing their foreheads together. “Then next lifetime. Wait for me, I’ll find you.”

Junhui’s eyes flutter open, dark lashes dotted with sparkling droplets. There’s so much trust and love, Wonwoo’s gut tightens.

“We’ll be together, I promise.”

If Wonwoo hadn’t spent most of his life watching and memorizing Junhui’s face, he probably would have missed the minute change. The smile he wears is still weak and sad; however, his eyes shine brighter. He takes Wonwoo’s hand and presses a soft kiss into the palm, carefully closing the fingers. “Okay,” he says with a nod. “Until next time.”

For the first time since he’d been told about this marriage, Wonwoo actually breathes easily. He gathers Junhui into his arms, feeling the other squeeze around his waist just as tightly. “Until next time, kitten.”

 

 

 

 

Wonwoo wakes up to gentle fingers combing through his hair, short nails occasionally scratching his scalp just the way he likes it. Groggy, he snuggles closer to the source of heat, hearing twinkling giggles. He smiles, feeling so content, he doesn’t even mind the sunlight pouring into the room and making the back of his eyelids sting. He swings an arm around the person next to him, bringing him close enough to press a series of sloppy kisses along his shoulder, breathing in the familiar smell of shampoo and body wash.

“Good morning, Wonwon,” Junhui greets, voice clear and giggles adorable. From the sounds of it, he must have been up for quite some time now. With more energy that should be allowed in the morning, Junhui buries his face into the soft black strands, then kisses the crown of his head.

Wonwoo fights the urge to tug Junhui even closer and hide the two of them under the comforter. Instead, he cracks an eye open and grins. “’Morning, Junnie,” he mumbles, voice gravely from sleep. The first thing he sees is Junhui’s beautiful face, smile even brighter than the sun. He doesn’t mind it much, though. The next thing he looks for is their hands.

Junhui’s left is resting on top of the comforter next to his own, the silver band around his finger winking when it catches a slant of sunlight. The weight and pain of the nightmare vanish completely, to be replaced by nothing but contentment and bliss.

“What’s wrong?” Junhui asks, brows furrowed in concern.

Wonwoo shakes his head, lacing their fingers together. “Nothing, just a bad dream.”

“How bad?”

He lets out a chuckle. It sounds silly now, in the light of day, with his husband snuggling up against his side. He shifts them around until Junhui can put his head on his shoulder, face turned toward him. When he takes too long to answer, Junhui pokes his cheek.

“Tell me! Was it that bad?”

“No, well, yeah, I guess.” He grabs the poking finger and bites it, laughing when Junhui yelps and swats him. “I dreamt of getting married.”

“Oh.” Obviously, Junhui doesn’t understand why that would be considered a bad dream. Their wedding day was perfect. Well, as perfect as it could have gone with the thirteen of them gathered in one place with alcohol and music. So he blinks several times, eyes large and innocent.

Laughing slightly, Wonwoo explains, “It… I wasn’t marrying you.”

“Oh.” Now he’s frowning, and Wonwoo understands. Junhui wrinkles his nose in distaste, probably two seconds away from pouting. “Who did you marry then?”

Wonwoo shrugs. “No idea. But you were there.” As he tells him about what happened, he strokes Junhui’s cheek, never having felt so grateful to wake up from a dream.

Making a noise of displeasure, Junhui shuffles closer to cling to his husband, face pressed to his chest, arms and legs wrapped around him. If Wonwoo didn’t like the sensation so much, he’d call it smothering. “That’s awful!” he laments, voice muffled by Wonwoo’s thin shirt. “I don’t want to have to wait an entire lifetime to be with you.”

Running his fingers through the silky locks, Wonwoo muses, “So you wouldn’t wait for me?”

“I didn’t say that.” Coming out to breathe, he elaborates. “Just because I’d do something doesn’t mean I’d like it.”

Smiling fondly, Wonwoo kisses his forehead. “You’re cute, kitten.”

“Clearly, or you wouldn’t have married me.”

Wonwoo snorts. “Aren’t we cheeky this morning?” And just because he can, he smacks Junhui’s ass. The latter yelps, more out of surprise than any pain, even if he was only clad in his underwear.

Junhui sticks his tongue out in defiance, but he settles back down, finger tracing invisible pattern on Wonwoo’s chest. “Are you feeling better now?”

And Wonwoo’s heart squeezes at the affection in his tone. He applies the same pressure around the boy, then tips his chin to kiss him. Junhui melts under him, all pliant, soft and sweet.

“I am,” he answers after a while, breaking away to allow them to breathe. He waits a couple seconds for Junhui’s mind to clear a bit from the daze, chuckling fondly at the pink blush dusting his cheeks. “But you could make me feel even better.”

Confusion colors Junhui’s expression until he feels Wonwoo’s fingers migrate from the small of his back to squeeze his ass. _“Oh!”_ The rosy blush turns crimson as Junhui hides his face into his husband’s neck.

Idly, Wonwoo speaks as though thinking out loud about their flower garden. “How many times do you think I could make you come?”

Junhui opens his mouth to reply (or more likely retort), but is cut short when Wonwoo dips his hand past the elastic band to nudge at the plug. The boy hisses, fingers clutching the shirt in front of him as a shiver wracks his whole frame. “T-that’s not fair! I wasn’t ready!” he cries, but Wonwoo could feel him get agitated. His skin is warming up, breath shallowing the more Wonwoo teases his hole. “B-besides, we’re supposed to make _you_ feel good, not me.”

“Mm, but it would,” he insists, grinning widely. “Please?”

Unsurprisingly, Junhui agrees, albeit with a whine and glare. Wonwoo feels nothing but endeared, nudging at the plug a final time to make Junhui shudder, before removing his hand. “Take off your shirt—well, my shirt, and come here.” He brings Junhui up to straddle his thigh, hands steadying him by the waist as the boy starts to grind against his leg. “Fuck, you’re so pretty, kitten.”

Junhui whines, eyes shutting as his grip on Wonwoo shirt tightens, hips undulating, seeking the perfect rhythm and friction. Every jerk of his hips draws tiny and satisfied little mewls past those lush and red lips. Wonwoo barely holds onto his self-restraint not to surge up and kiss him silly. Instead, he lays there and watches the boy he loves above him, using him to find release and please him. His dick gets harder by the second, straining against his own underwear.

He ignores it as best he can, mind focused on Junhui’s flushed skin under his palms, how hard and labored the boy’s breathing becomes, taking notice of the layer of sweat and goosebumps breaking out when Wonwoo rubs gentle circles into the small of his back.

“W-Wonwon,” Junhui sighs, eyes opening a fraction to look down at him. “I’m…” Whatever he wants to say is washed away a moan, the sound wanton and delicious. The plug must have rubbed up against his prostate to make him keen like that.

“You’re doing so well, kitten.” He runs his hands over the slim waist, up to his chest to tweak at the rosy buds. His ears are rewarded with more of Junhui’s beautiful voice. “So perfect for me. Come on, kitten, let me see how beautiful you are when you come for me.”

“W—Wonwon, p-please,” he hiccups, leaning forward to change the angle, face almost burrowing against his husband’s neck. “I’m so—So close… I—I need more, t-touch me, please!”

“But I _am_ touching you,” he teases, kissing the inside of Junhui’s wrist when he whines. To help him along, Wonwoo slides his hand past the elastic band again, slapping it against his ass just to make Junhui jump a little. Then he reaches in and strokes over the cheeks, loving how hot the skin feels. He taps at the plug a couple times, and Junhui nods, lips parted to suck in more air. With his okay, Wonwoo pulls the plug out a couple inches, then jams it back in.

Junhui moans, whole body shuddering. He rests his forehead against Wonwoo’s sternum, hips continuously grinding against his thigh. Wonwoo moves the plug again, further out this time, then shoves in it, aiming for that specific spot. He knows he’s found it when Junhui screams.

“Ah, you came,” Wonwoo chuckles, patting his bottom and kissing his damp hair. “Good job, kitten.” Junhui all but collapses on top of him, limbs turning into jelly, still riding the ecstasy. Wonwoo wraps his arms around him, ignoring the stickiness leaking through the cotton boxer briefs and onto his stomach. He feels Junhui’s chest heave as he gulps down oxygen. “You did so well,” he murmurs lovingly, brushing away the strands of hair from his eyes to see him.

Junhui shoots him a tired but sated smile, eyes brilliant.

Once he recovers from his state of bonelessness, he sits up to peel off the soiled underwear. Wonwoo motions for his lap when Junhui decides to lay back next to him. Ducking his head slightly, he straddles over both of Wonwoo’s legs, cute little ass settled over his husband’s hard cock. The latter does his best to hold back the hiss, wanting nothing more than to pull his boxers down and thrust into the tight heat. But he waits, staring at Junhui instead.

His blush still lingers, spreading down his neck to his chest. Eyes a little glassy, but more alert and animated. Wonwoo runs his thumb over the soft red lips, growling when Junhui inadvertently licks across it in an attempt to wet his lips.

“D-don’t look at me like that,” Junhui stammers, hands flying to press against his flushed face.

Wonwoo decides to humor him for a short while, gliding his palms up and down the dancer’s naked thighs in languid motion. His smile is lazy and smug. “Why not?”

Peeking between his fingers, Junhui pouts. “Because it’s embarrassing. I feel pressured.”

“Hm.” Without giving his husband any time to react, he grabs him by the waist and flips him down to the bed, hovering over him. A gasp slips out of rosy lips, large doe eyes staring up at him. Smirking, he pins the boy’s wrists above his head. “Should I tie you up again then?” he asks lowly, eyes flickering to the tie thrown haphazardly on the floor from last night. “Put that blindfold to good use, hm?”

Junhui’s breath hitches when Wonwoo gets close enough to nuzzle against the side of his face, teeth nipping at the soft skin of his neck. He licks over the reddened marks, grinning at the way Junhui shivers under him.

“It’d be such a shame, though,” he muses, sucking the earlobe into his mouth. “Not being able to see your eyes when I fuck you.” Purposefully, he rolls his hips down, punching the air right out of Junhui’s lungs when their cocks rub together. Junhui is already starting to harden again. He nudges a knee in between Junhui’s legs, grinding into him slowly. It’s nowhere enough to provide any sort of relief, merely egging him on. In fact, all it does is nudge at the plug buried in his ass.

Junhui chokes on his breath, voice stuck between a moan and a cry. His arms flex, body arching, unable to decide whether to move away or toward the stimulation.

“Wonwoo…”

He smirks, satisfied and smug. “I love seeing you like that, you know,” he continues, voice low right by the boy’s ear. “All pretty and desperate. Seeing the lust and pleasure overwhelm you, consuming every ounce of innocence you possess. Until all that’s left is a needy. Whiny. Little kitten.” He punctuates every word with a sharp thrust.

Junhui keens. Wrists still bound under Wonwoo’s grasp, he pouts, fingers curling in an attempt to reach for his husband. “Wonwon, stop teasing!”

Wonwoo laughs, pecking him under the jaw. “You already came, and still so impatient.”

A glare that wouldn’t even scare a fly is thrown his way, which only amuses him further. Wonwoo sits up and lets go of Junhui’s hands in order to reposition his legs over his own lap. Immediately, the dancer throws his arms over his face.

“Junnie,” he calls.

With a petulant huff, Junhui removes his arms and looks at him. From the tears threatening to fall, and the dark blush on his cheeks, Wonwoo knows Junhui is approaching his limit. Still, he lightly runs his thumb over the underside of his flushed cock just to hear him moan out Wonwoo’s name. It goes straight to his throbbing dick.

Wonwoo shushes him softly, pressing a kiss to his belly button, all the while massaging the outside of his thighs in large strokes. “You’ve been really good for me, kitten,” he murmurs in between kisses. Using the precum to ease the drag, Wonwoo pumps him a few times. The pace is too slow, his hold too loose. Junhui whines, hips undulating in an attempt to fuck himself against Wonwoo’s hand.

The rapper clicks his tongue, stopping altogether, and Junhui whines. “Be good.”

“I’ve been good!” he argues, rubbing at his eyes with a fist.

The endearing and childlike sight tugs at his heart, and Wonwoo leans over to kiss him. It starts out sweet, short pecks and gentle presses of lips. Junhui sighs happily, arms wrapped around Wonwoo’s shoulders, enjoying the weight of the younger on top of him. He rubs his leg against Wonwoo’s side, coaxing him to deepen the kiss. Wonwoo gladly complies, licking into his mouth, tasting him and swallowing down the needy moans that escape.

One hand cradles Junhui’s jaw, guiding him whichever way he wants, the other strokes along his shoulder, down to his chest to rub a pebbled nipple between his thumb and index finger. Sensitive, Junhui arches into his hand, mewling. The high-pitched and needy sound makes his cock stir, reminding him of how painfully hard he is. As much as he loves teasing his husband, he better get a move on before he explodes.

He tugs on the plush bottom lip, watching with pride at how swollen and red it gets.

“Wonwoo,” Junhui calls sweetly, and he lifts his gaze from those sinful lips to the boy’s eyes.

They were hazy, pupils dilated, arousal apparent. Wonwoo loves it.

Nodding, he pushes Junhui’s legs up until his knees touch his chest. From the corner of his eye, he sees Junhui blush even harder, head swiftly turning away. Shy, always so shy. Wonwoo grins, smoothing his hands along the warm skin in comfort. Most of his attention, though, is diverted to Junhui’s ass. A low growl rumbles in his chest at the sight of the baby blue plug still sitting snuggly inside. He taps lightly at the blunt base, smirking at the way Junhui sucks in a breath, body twisting. He presses a firm hand on his hip to keep him from squirming too much.

Inching away, he grabs the lube from the nightstand and divests himself of his clothing, joining his husband back on the bed. Junhui makes grabby hands at him, and he leans forward, placing the dancer’s thighs on either side of his waist. As they kiss, Wonwoo reaches between their bodies to tug at the plug. Junhui hisses, but nods when Wonwoo asks him silently. Normally, he’d tease him a bit more, but considering they’re both about to burst, he quickly removes it, watching Junhui’s hole clench around nothing. He presses a thumb against it, pushing the tip inside. It's with the excuse of making sure there's enough lube, but he knows better. 

“Wonwoo!”

At his urging, Wonwoo snaps out of it, patting his leg. He drizzles the lube over his hand, stroking himself a few times, then lines up.

“Want you, Wonwon,” Junhui whines, fingers curling in the sheets.

And well, he’s always so pretty begging. How could Wonwoo refuse him?

“You’ve got me, kitten. Always.” He scoots up, pressing the head of his cock against Junhui’s entrance and pushes in, filling him up completely. “Fuck, Junnie. Feels… so good.”

Junhui chokes on a moan, grabbing at Wonwoo’s biceps to ground himself. “Ahh,” he sighs, tears leaking out his eyes.

Wonwoo tries not to grip his hips too hard, not wanting to bruise him too badly, but the tight heat surrounding him drives him insane. “J-Junnie, can I move?”

Junhui struggles to speak, words slurring, but he nods frantically, urging him on with pleas and his name. “P-please, been wait—I…Won-”

He gets cut off by Wonwoo ramming into him, breath knocked out. Still, he nods, asking for more.

“Anything you want, kitten. So good for me, taking me so well.”

Wonwoo pulls back and slams back into him, building up a rapid and forceful rhythm, enough to scoot him up the mattress with every thrust. Junhui’s all but gone to the world, expression blissed out, eyes shut, mouth hanging open with Wonwoo’s name spilling out along with his moans and whimpers. He aims for his prostate, hitting the spot again and again, ears ringing with Junhui’s sweet voice.

He continues to thrust relentlessly into him, watching Junhui’s expressions change the closer he gets to his peak. Wonwoo picks up the pace, thrusts going a little erratic as he approaches his own release. But Junhui’s nearly there, clenching down on him as his breath hitches.

“Come on, kitten,” he urges, throwing Junhui’s legs over his shoulders and leaning forward until he can kiss him. It’s less a kiss and more of them breathing each other in, but he knows Junhui craves the closeness. He licks into his mouth, drawing out more whines and mewls from Junhui to accompany the sharp sound of skin slapping skin.

The steady white noise is shredded when Junhui screams, coming all over their stomachs in white spurts. Wonwoo continues to kiss him, letting him ride it out. He thrusts in one last time, before he tumbles over the edge, too.

Junhui lays still, breathing hard as Wonwoo gathers enough energy to pull out and roll to the side and grab one of their discarded shirts. Gently, he cleans Junhui up, speaking softly to him all the while. He receives a small but happy smile in return. Despite keeping his eyes closed, Junhui turns toward him like a flower seeking the sun. Wonwoo quickly wipes himself, then runs his hand through the soft hair and kisses him.

“We gotta shower, kitten,” he says against his forehead.

“Mm, don’t wanna move.” Cracking an eye open, he makes a face at his husband. “Besides, I don’t think I even can, you demon.”

Wonwoo laughs, loud and unrestrained, seeing the way Junhui smiles in response to the sound. “Alright, how about a bath? We can add those oils you like.”

“Don’t lie, Jeon Wonwoo, we both know you like them too.”

He rolls his eyes. “Whatever. Bath time.”

It’s no easy task, but he eventually manages to get Junhui moving to the bathroom, where he starts on running the water and choosing the aromatic oils, while Wonwoo returns to the bedroom and strips the dirty sheets, shoving them into the hamper.

As he turns to head for the bathroom, his eye catches the framed picture on the desk. It’s a shot of the two of them on their wedding day, surrounded by their friends and family. A happy and grateful smile tugs on his lips, eyes moving to the wedding band on his ring finger. No dream could ever replace this reality.

The moment of musing is interrupted by Junhui’s playful question echoing from the bathroom: “Wonwon, did you fall asleep on me?”

Huffing a laugh, Wonwoo shakes his head. “No, kitten, I didn’t.”

“Well, the water is ready,” he says. “So you better get here soon, or I’m coming to get you.”

Rounding the corner, Wonwoo retorts with a smirk, “I think you came plenty already, Junnie.”

“Hey!”

Wonwoo can’t even get mad when he enters the bathroom and gets assaulted by a splash of water, followed by a very cheek kitten jumping on his back.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just take responsibility for the angst and fluff? 
> 
> As always, thank you very much for reading. I am forever grateful. 
> 
> If you'd like to send in messages or anything, here's my [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/Swanny_Writer)
> 
> Have a wonderful week!  
> xoxoxo


End file.
